


New Year's Luck

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru receives a non-traditional New Year's gift from Akira. It is <i>very</i> non-traditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everyone in [Hikago Chat](http://chat.gogohikago.com/chat.php) for this, even if most of the regulars were probably never around when it was discussed. Oops?

Taking the small package, Hikaru looked up at Akira and raised an eyebrow. "What's this supposed to be?"

Akira gestured to the box, his hand splayed awkwardly for a moment, then shrugged. "A New Year's gift? Perhaps a late Christmas gift? Anyway, I saw that and thought of you. I hope you'll wear it next time we play each other. I realize it isn't a traditional gift by any means, but you and tradition aren't exactly..." He trailed off as Hikaru shoved the box in his pocket.

"I didn't get you anything." Hikaru let his hand linger in his pocket beside the box. "Have you had your first game of the year yet?"

With a shake of his head, Akira gestured inside his father's go salon. "No. Father and Mother went to visit her parents, but as I have a game tomorrow, I stayed behind. I had hoped-"

"Like I'd give my first game of the year to anyone else!" Hikaru brushed past Akira on the way to grab a board, tripping over the lucky rake Ichikawa had placed against the wall and scowling as he bumped into a chair. "Huh. And I broke our maneki neko this morning. Guess it's not gonna be my lucky year." He rolled up the ends of his sleeves as he sat down. "But who needs luck when I've got talent?"

Akira calmly took his seat across from Hikaru. "Perhaps if you would actually eat some of the New Year's soba, you might garner some of the luck. There are worse things to put faith in."

"Than soba? Not likely." He opened his go ke and dug his fingers between the revealed black stones. "Nigiri."

* * *

Hikaru arrived home later, groaning as he walked up to his room. Yeah, that game had been as lucky as the rest of the day so far. He'd been so close to winning, but not close enough. "Hikaru?" 

Great. His mother. "Yeah?"

"Did you mean to leave all of your New Year's cards down here?" Hikaru could hear her shuffling around as he leaned against his door frame. "They're on the stairs, dear."

With a nod, Hikaru jogged back down the stairs to grab the stack of cards that had come in with the mail earlier. "Thanks, Mom!" He hauled them up to his room and flipped through them, hoping his own cards had made it to everyone on time. He came across a card from Akira in the stack, smiling at the stark design and the simple message. 

It reminded him of the gift in his pocket, though. He pulled the box out and tore off the wrapping paper, letting it fall to his lap as he took in the box. His eyes narrowed. Was this a practical joke? Hikaru suddenly didn't feel so bad about not having a return gift ready.

After only a moment, Hikaru shook his head. No. Akira barely did regular jokes. He wasn't even funny enough to be a tsukkomi usually! So, the gift... Did he really want Hikaru to wear it? With a deep breath, he opened the package. Fuck. Was it even going to fit? 

It was only two more days until they'd play again, their first _official_ match of the year. He'd wear it. And then maybe he could try to find out what Akira meant by it. It was barely 20 hours into the new year and it was already as far away from an auspicious beginning as he could have imagined.

* * *

Sitting in seiza was _interesting_ now. Enough so that it must have shown on his face from the way Akira was staring at him. He decided that any discussion about it could wait until after the match. It had taken him long enough to get the courage to put the damn thing on that he'd missed the train and had to catch the next one. It didn't bear discussion. Yet, anyway.

It was hours later that they finally finished the game, Hikaru behind by a much larger margin than his game several days before. With the game recorded, Hikaru headed out to get his shoes, snarling as he shoved his feet into them and moved toward the bathroom. Of course that would be where Akira found him. "That was horrible."

"You think I don't know that?!" Hikaru tossed his jacket to the right of the sink and leaned against the edge. "I blame your damn gift. You wanted me to lose, didn't you?"

"What?" Akira's arms crossed over his chest and he glared at Hikaru. "Did I want to win? Of course. But I don't see how a tie you didn't even wear could possibly-"

"A tie?" Hikaru shook his head as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them open enough to reveal the bright yellow that had been visible through the clear portion of the box lid. "You got me underwear. Something called a G-string!"

Akira's eyes widened. "That... I suppose I just saw the color and the size of the box and assumed and..." He brought one hand up to his mouth, a snort of laughter escaping past his fingers. "Why did you wear them, then?"

His fingers still holding open his pants, Hikaru froze. "Because... because you asked me to, idiot!"

"People don't just give out underwear at New Year's. I don't think even couples do that." Akira leaned against the door and continued to laugh softly.

Buttoning his pants back up, Hikaru frowned. "You said it wasn't traditional or something and you were so... _you_ when you gave it to me. I thought it meant something to you... even when it was underpants. I even wondered if it was some weird love confession."

"You think I'd give you underpants to express my love," Akira deadpanned. "I would't bother with words first? Underpants."

Hikaru sputtered and gestured wildly around the room. "I came in here to dig out the wedgie these things gave me in the first place and now you're questioning me about how you would confess. Like I know!"

"It would probably be a bit more like this." Akira stepped forward, picked up Hikaru's hand, and stroked the back of it softly. "Shindou Hikaru, I love you. I have since the first hand you played against me."

Gulping despite the sudden dryness in his mouth, Hikaru let his hand be held for a moment before shaking Akira's fingers lose. "I admit, that's better. Any girl would probably love something like that. At least you'd probably never give them accidental underpants."

"You were supposed to show me you wearing the gift, you know." Akira smirked suddenly and leaned back against the door. "You might as well get it over with."

Glaring, Hikaru was quick to pull his pants down to his knees and do a little spin in place. "There." He pulled them up quickly, but not before adjusting the string that threaded between his buttocks, blushing all the while. "You're horrible. You know that, right?"

Akira shrugged. "And you look kind of good in those."

Eyes going wide, Hikaru grabbed his jacket and held it in front of his body. "You didn't _mean_ that confession, did you?"

"Ask me at the next game," Akira said flippantly. "Maybe I'll even tell you if you bother to win."

"It was the underpants, I tell you!" Hikaru watched as Akira left the bathroom, then muttered to himself, "Next time I just won't wear underpants at all. That'll show him." Reaching down to pull the waistband away from his body just enough to see the color of the G-string again, Hikaru shrugged. Well, at least Akira knew his favorite color. He'd probably lucked out on the size. Some guys had all the luck. As Hikaru started to walk back out of the bathroom, he groaned as the G-string slipped back between his buttocks again. Some guys did, but apparently not him.

Maybe at the end of the year... he'd try the soba after all.


End file.
